


Drunk // Jalex

by leggywanker



Category: All Time Low
Genre: ATL, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Smut, clubs, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggywanker/pseuds/leggywanker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say when you're drunk, it's easy reveal the truth and all of your secrets to one another.</p><p> </p><p>((warning, smut in here))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk // Jalex

It was a long day for both Jack and Alex, members of pop punk band, All Time Low. First they had two interviews, then on the way to soundcheck there was dense traffic. Finally at soundcheck, Jack's guitar kept giving off an awful screech. It took two hours for the guys to figure out what was wrong. Then at the concert, someone threw a beer bottle at Zack, breaking on his forehead and slicing his skin. He ended up needing four stitches.

Zack had fallen asleep the minute his head hit the pillow in his hotel room that night. Rian and Cassadee ran off to a pub after the concert, nowhere to be seen. Jack and Alex were at a club with Vinny and Nik. As per usual, Jack got drunk and girls were all over Alex, ignoring the fact that he had a girlfriend.

Jack took a shot each time he saw a whore throw herself all over Alex. Unfortunately he would end up with a massive hangover the next day due to how many fucking whores there were. Finally he had too much of the whores and shots and switched over to tequila. Salt, drink, suck the lime and repeat. His gaze never wavered from Alex.

Ever since the beginning, he always had a crush on Alex. When the fans came up with "Jalex" it drove him crazy. Alex faked the little acts, while Jack meant it. But deep down inside Alex, were feelings for Jack. Alex always pushed it off, knowing he had a girlfriend.

It never occurred to anyone why Jack couldn't keep a relationship for long or the fact that he didn't have one. He kept his sexuality a secret from everyone, and pretended to be sexual all the time. He drank his pain away and poured his heart out into his music.

Right at that time, Jack felt someone staring at him. When he looked up, he saw Alex's brown eyes pleading for help, the girls wouldn't leave the poor guy alone. Jack sighed and slammed his glass down to the worn bar top, and then drunkenly stumbled over to Alex's little crowd.

"Spl-i-i-t it up guys-s, lea-a-ave him to be." He slurred, accidentally groping their mammaries to push them away. One of the whores wrinkled her nose in disgust while the other smirked, enjoying the tit grab. "Go wou-u-uld ya?" Jack snapped, letting go of her large bosom. She flipped him off and stumbled away.

Alex had a curious look on his face, smirking slightly. "Someone had tequila without me?" He asked, chuckling softly, "But in all seriousness, thanks man, you're the bomb." He grinned, clapping Jack on the shoulder.

 _You're the man, you're the man, you're the man_ , repeated over and over again in Jack's head. He shook his head, pressing his palm to his forehead. "Ye-e-eah, anyth-i-i-ing for you-u-u." He mumbled, red-faced.

He ordered a beer and aimlessly stumbled to the quietest corner of the club, where he was alone. In his little spot, he could see Alex and Vinny dancing rowdily, laughing their asses off while Nik taped it to post on Keek. That should be me over there with him, he thought, burrowing his eyebrows together. Jealousy rose in his chest.

He threw his beer bottle to ground, the glass shattering into a million pieces, glittering the ground. Somehow over the thumping bass, the sound of the bottle breaking attracted almost everyone's attention, including Alex.

Jack felt everyone's stare on him, and even though he was used to it during concerts, he definitely didn't like it right now. Red faced, he bolted for the men's bathroom. He was so drunk he failed to notice he had ran into the women's bathroom until a couple of women pushed him out, disgusted and embarrassed. Everyone started laughing at the skunk haired man, even his friends. Mumbling a "sorry", he ran into the other bathroom.

He pressed his back to the cool and graffiti stained wall and slid down to the tile floor. He held his head in his hands, muttering nonsense to himself. The door opened and a soft voice called out for Jack. Jack raised his head, confused.

"Jack, what the fuck happened back there?" The voice grew steadily louder. _It's Alex_ , Jack thought. "Seriously man, why the fucking hell did you throw that bottle?"

"I don-n-n't kno-o-ow." He mumbled, cheeks burning red. Alex scoffed and bent down to meet his best friend's eyes. Jack kept looking away, embarrassed.

"Hey look at me," Alex softly spoke, while Jack stubbornly shook his head. "Man, c'mon, look at me, what's wrong? You've been awkward as fuck around me lately. Not to mention quiet. You're worrying me dude."

Jack reluctantly looked at him, brown eyes meeting a different pair of brown eyes. _Fuck, he looked handsome tonight._ Jack mentally shook his head, it's the alcohol speaking. _But you know he's always been good looking, don't deny it_ , a little voice said in his head.

Without thinking, letting the alcohol take over, Jack grabbed Alex by the face and crashed his lips to his. To both of their shock, Alex started kissing back until he realized what was going on and pulled away, bewildered.

"What the actual hell...?" The Essex boy muttered, eyes wide. He shook his head frantically and started hitting himself in the head. "Are you gay Jack?" He whispered, trembling now.

Jack looked up sheepishly, a goofy smile spread on his face. "I didn-n-n't want to-o-o tell anyon-n-ne-e" he giggled drunkenly.

"Makes sense to be honest. You can't keep a fucking relationship for long, and it's like you're always single." Alex mused. "I want to try something, don't get any ideas afterwards, alright?" he ordered, voice low. Jack nodded.

Alex jumped up and made sure nobody else was in the bathroom. When all was clear, he locked the bathroom door to prevent any unwanted visitors. He jumped back in front of Jack. He cocked his face, analyzing his best friend's face.

He tentatively held Jack's face in his face, and tilted his own face. He leaned in slowly as Jack closed his eyes. Warm lips met chapped lips, roughly kissing them. They kept kissing until things got steamy. Kisses started getting more rough and passionate, and hands were now skimming over each other's bodies. Jack was now pressed against the wall, while he sloppily yanked Alex's skinny jeans down.

Carefully and nervously, Jack slid his hands down Alex's underwear and groped for his dick. Slowly he began pumping his palm, until it grew hard and stiff. During it all, Alex began moaning and gasping, as Jack's dick grew hard and tight in his shorts.

"Fuck it, let's do it, I don't give a damn." Alex moaned, as if he had been reading Jack's mind.

"Who goes in who?" Jack mumbled in between kisses, pulling his shorts down. Alex broke off the kiss and turned Jack to the wall and pulled his underwear down. Jack whimpered in excitement and fear of the pain that was to come.

Alex slowly thrust in, as Jack yelped in pain. Alex clamped his hand over his best friend's mouth, preventing any loud screams. Slowly speeding up, he kept thrusting in and out while Jack screamed in pain and lust, muffled against Alex's sweaty palms.

Finally Alex pulled out and slumped to the ground, gasping and moaning, sweaty. Jack put the weight of his body onto the wall, panting and whimpering. Slowly and stiffly, he pulled his briefs up and then his shorts.

"Did we really just do that?" Alex asked in between gasps, in awe of himself. "Oh shit Lisa. Dude we have got to keep this to ourselves, please?"

Jack slowly turned around and nodded, slightly hurt. _It didn't mean anything to him I bet_ , he thought to himself. Alex let out an air of relief, and got himself together. He stood up and faced Jack, a small smile on his face. He awkwardly clapped him on the back and walked out of the bathroom. Jack followed a couple of minutes later.

Later that night, he lay in bed, spread eagled on his back. He lay there staring at the ceiling. _Why did he do that? Oh fuck, how was he supposed to keep that a secret? You kept your sexuality a secret._ Well yeah it's not that much of a secret now, Alex knows.

He saw a figure move in the bed next to him. Alex. He couldn't sleep and Jack couldn't blame him.

"Jack.... are you still up?" Alex whispered, sitting up. Jack saw his figure run a hand through his hair.

"Yeah." Jack mumbled, rolling over to face Alex.

He heard some rustling and saw Alex get out of his bed and towards Jack's bed. Alex slid under the covers and pressed his back to Jack's.

The warmth of his body sent Jack crashing into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first shot at smut, so sorry if it's bad aha. I don't know what happens in anal, and I never want to know LOL 
> 
> but ya thanks for reading!


End file.
